Live and let love
by awriterandhismuse1
Summary: What if Andy shared the same secret as Tracy? What if she too is a mom? Will this make people see her differently? How will Sam react? Rated M for later McSwarek chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The loud clink of glass bottles echoed through the loud buzz of the pub.

One month. They had made it, survived the job and even scarier their TO's.

"We did it." Chris cheered as the rookies threw back massive gulps from their bottles.

The group of five chatted and drank as the night went on and the buzzing noise of conversation from the other inhabitants of the pub continued on around them.

"Well, I'm out." The brunette called slamming her empty bottle on the table. "I need to take off anyway.." she started as the cries of 'C'mon McNally' and 'just one more drink andy' smothered her, begging her to stay.

She laughed at their feeble attempt as she shakily put on her jacket, realizing she probably shouldn't have had that last drink. "I'll see you all in the morning." She stood her ground and turned her back on the table walking towards the door.

She passed by all the officers from the division, giving smiles and nods and the odd "goodbye" to everyone she passed. Everyone liked Andy, it was hard not to, besides her beautiful physical appearance, she had a likable personality, lovable even.

Even Sam Swarek, who appeared to loath Andy so much to begin with couldn't help but smile around her.

"You leaving?" He asked as she passed by.

"Yup," she popped her 'p', her eyes taking a second to focus in her slightly tipsy haze.

"You got a taxi?" He asked hand steadying her elbow as she stumbled only slightly.

"It's not far, only five blocks or so." She stated, making a bee-line for the exit.

She barely made it across the parking lot when the door swung open behind her, she cringed against her instincts as she continued to walk without turning around.

"Wait up," the all to familiar voice sounded.

She spun on her heel as he caught up with her, their bodies stopping suddenly before they slammed together.

"What's up?" she asked, taking a step back to allow her to clear her mind, and get rid of the almost unbearable want she felt whenever she was alone with him.

"You're not walking home," he stated as she was about to argue her mouth opening only slightly. "I'll drag you to my truck if I have to." He flashed her one of his brilliant smiles, one rarely seen, some never baring witness to it at all.

"It's fine really," she knew she wouldn't win this one, the look in his eyes showing how deadly serious he was being.

She made her way to his truck, not bothering to argue much more.

The ride home was mostly silent excluding Andy's directions to her house, a palpable silence in which a continuous current of energy and electricity travelled between the two. They both knew that they were not meant to be together, not allowed. Andy saw that as something she couldn't do, however, Sam just saw that as another rule he would more than likely break.

His truck slowed to a stop outside her house, as she turned to thank him for the ride home his face was just inches from hers, staring her down, dimples appearing as his lips turned up into a dazzling smile.

She sat still, trying to control her overwhelming need to throw herself across the car and onto him. His face inched closer, her breath hitched in her throat.

His lips lightly touched hers, so lightly she wasn't quite sure wether they actually made contact but the burning heat they left on her lips and the desire that twisted in the pit of her stomach was enough of an answer. Just as slowly as he had leaned in, he pulled back. Flashing yet another of a dazzling smile at the awestruck rookie.

"Goodnight McNally," he said, his voice soft and almost melodic. "See you in the morning."

She turned to escape the car, escape her need when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Andy? Did you leave your door open?" Sam asked, trying to remain calm as he nodded towards the door that was lying slightly open.

The young brunette swung out of the car in a swift movement as Sam shouted after her whilst grabbing his off duty gun and cuffs from the glove compartment of his car.

"McNally, stand down you're unarmed." He demanded running after her, his demands ignored.

"Dad?" She shouted running into the house.

He was on the floor just coming round.

"Nora?" She shouted as he began to mutter the same name.

"Get Nora." he repeated.

Andy ran head long down the corridor towards a room thats door was cracked open.

"Nora?" She shouted again as she reached the door stopping dead.

"Who's Nora?" Sam asked running after her stopping too, dead at the door.

"My daughter." she choked out as she lay eyes upon the man standing with the baby in his arms.

* * *

"Wesley, give her to me." Andy pleaded.

"She's my daughter too, I felt it about time she got to meet me, don't you?" The tall dark haired man smiled a smile that made her shudder.

As she was about to reply the little girls eyes opened and a beeping noise sounded from many directions.

"Give her to me!" she screamed in a panic as the little girls eyes started to roll backwards and her body convulsed in the mans arms. "Wes, if you kill my daughter by not allowing me to help her right now, I will draw my partners gun and but a bullet in your skull!" she screamed running at him.

Wesley took a step back with the girl still in her hands. "What's she doing?" He asked looking at the shaking baby in his arms with more a look of confusion than panic on his face.

"She's seizing!" Andy grabbed the baby from his arms kneeing his groin all in one swift movement as he stumbled after her out of the room into a room that appeared to be her own.

As he entered the room Sam pinned the scum bag against the wall of her bedroom keeping his eyes on her as she tried to calm the baby. Throwing pillows across the room laying her on the flat bed grabbing a box from the top drawer next to her bed.

"Nori, baby, it's okay mommies here." She repeated over and over as she took out a needle and gently gave an injection in the babies arm which had an immediate effect on her. Her body began to return to a non fitting state and her eyes focused again as she began to whimper and cry as andy scooped her into a tight hug, holding her close to her body. Tears streaming down her face as she kissed the little girls head continuing to apologize to her.

"Whats wrong with her?" Wesley sneered from were Sam held him against the wall.

Andy ignored his question grabbing a phone from beside her bed before phoning two ambulances and a police car.

"Loosen your grip," he demanded as sam let out a breathy, serious laugh, pressing harder into the man. "What's wrong with her?" He asked again.

"She seizes, as a result of a 'fall' down the stairs I had when I was pregnant, she cant be operated on till a month after her first birthday, with will be in a couple of weeks." She spoke, directing her words to Sam.

"Maybe you should have been more careful during your pregnancy then." Wes said before he was punched repetitively until he sank down to the ground, Sam standing over him with so much anger on his face.

"Andy.. I.." He didn't know what to say, he looked at her, the strong, confident woman he knew, was sitting shaking rocking a baby back and forward looking so vulnerable as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's my fault, I was too weak to leave and he was stronger than me, and now my baby is going to go through brain surgery to stop something I should have prevented and it's my fault, I don't deserve you." She looked down at the baby in her arms who seemed to be calm despite what had just happened.

"McNally, don't you ever, ever blame yourself for what he's ever done to you, look at your daughter, she's calm, she's just had a massive seizure and you've calmed her down. Never had I ever dreamed that the girl in my dreams was even more perfect in real life. You're the strongest person I know, and he is the weak one to ever be able to do such a thing to you." He spat out the rest of the sentence making his way over to the bed pulling her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

He looked down at the little girl in her arms and he was captivated. She was the image of Andy, she had the same skin tone, hair colour, her eyes were the same shape, he lips the same pouted lips that Andy had. She was a miniature version of her, she too was perfect.

"Cute family.." The man lying on the floor started before the door was opened by a team of police and paramedics.

"Sam, please, go with my dad?" Andy asked as she walked out to the ambulance with Nora still in her arms, unwilling to let her go.

Sam nodded, before squeezing her in a tight hug, planting a soft kiss on her fore head.

* * *

**NOT REALLY SURE WHERE TO LEAVE THIS CHAPTER BUT I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.**

**sorry if anyone thinks its pretty shit. **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews, they've been appreciated greatly. Sorry I haven't updated quickly but I've just started university and I've been so busy.

Chapter 2.

Oliver screwed up his face as the door squeaked opened, hoping he hadn't disturbed the room. As he entered the room his expression was touched with so many emotions. He took in the small hospital room in the children's wing, the bed filled by one of his favourite rookies with her body curled protectively round her daughters. Her eyes didn't flutter or stir with Oliver's entrance but a worried frown fixed her brow making her sleeping form seem tense. However, the more familiar form of his partner Sam Swarek, stirred from his uncomfortable sleeping position on the arm chair facing the bed side on.

"Ollie?" Sam's rough voice sounded in a throaty whisper.

"Sammy, how's our girl?" He asked smiling towards the bed.

"She's fantastic," Sam said with a smile he couldn't hold back. "Little fighter should be home in a few days."

It had been a little over a month since he had found out about Nora and over two weeks since the surgery she has had that will hopefully stop her seizures.

"You look tired brother," Oliver smiled, "why not head home and get a proper sleep?" he asked knowing there wasn't a good chance in this actually happening.

"No, I'm fine." He smiled looking over at the two brunettes a lying in the bed.

"Nothing's going to happen Sammy," Oliver reassured. "He's in jail and Nora is recovering."

"It's not that I don't want to leave them, whilst I really don't want to, I don't think I physically can." Sam laughed at how powerless he was when it came to Andy McNally and now the beautiful little girl in her arms, Nora McNally.

"What's going on with you guys?" Oliver mused, confused over the actual details.

"Honestly, I'm not 100% sure." Sam let out looking away from the brunette in the bed and towards his friend. "I'm crazy about her, not that you didn't already know that, but I was never sure how I really felt till Nory, and she didn't send me running, she just made me love her more, I love her, I love them both.."

"Cute." He was cut off by a tired, raspy voice, as he looked over at the exhausted rookie who had shifted slightly so she was propped up.

"I'll leave you two to it then, keep me updated." he winked at the couple before leaving swiftly through the door.

"How much did you, um, hear?" Sam questioned a nervous look on his face.

"Enough," she stifled her reply with a laugh. "Look Sam, I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into, I'm a single mom, on top of the rest of my crazy baggage, I'm giving you an out here."

The room was quiet for a moment; Andy looked down at the precious little girl in her arms knowing that her need must come before her own. Two strong arms suddenly came into her view, one carefully lifting Nora up, the other wrapping tightly across her shoulders.

"I've never been more sure of anything; this is where I'll always want to be, with you, with Nory. Who could resist her?" He mused, smiling down at her before turning his head towards Andy. "Plus, I totally cannot resist you."

Andy leaned in very slightly to close the gap between them allowing their lips to touch just slightly before hearing a quiet, soft "Momma?" from the now awakened little girl.

"Really Nory, you couldn't choose a better time to wake up?" Andy asked laughing as she shifted her daughter so she was facing her.

"Hey Nora," Sam offered her with a brilliant smile showing his dimples as he reached his hand towards her in a fist and she bumped her hand off his with a smile playing across her face.

Nora had taken a shine to Sam, at first she was shy around him but much like her mom she trusted him easily.

* * *

Andy handed her daughter over to Sam, excusing herself to use the toilet, returning to the sight of Sam perched on the end of the bed with Nora on his lap, engaged in a conversation with a doctor.

"Did you hear that Nora? We get to take you home today." He smiled pulling the little girl in closer planting a kiss on her head.

"We do?" Andy almost squealed from the door way making her presence known.

She ran over to the bed where Sam tucked her into his side as the doctor explained that they would get to take her home after her final check-up.

* * *

The quite rumble of the engine was silenced as Sam's truck pulled up outside Andy's apartment.

"I'll get Nora, you get the bags?" Sam smiled pulling the key out of the ignition before they both exited the car.

After changing Nora they put her to bed in her room, standing in the doorway, both captivated by the steady rise and fall of the little girl's chest.

"I guess I should get going," Sam said, almost making it sound like a question. "If you want to relax?" He added in at the end.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you were here, but I know this must be quite a lot for you, I understand if you need time to figure things out, you've been amazing the past couple of months and.." Andy was interrupted by the touch of his lips to hers, giving her no time to react.

"I want you, I want this, us." Sam breathed as he broke away from the kiss.

Andy's smile broke out on her face, and in a matter of seconds they were a tangle of limbs escaping and ridding each other of clothing as the stumbled through the hallway, Sam pressing Andy against the wall.

'I forgot about this, we've been so busy lately it never came up' Andy thought in a panic as their kiss continued and Sam hiked her legs up around his waist pinning her between him and the wall.

His lips left her, trailing down her body leaving behind a fiery sensation on her skin.

"Sam," she breathed, almost a moan as he sucked lightly on her pulse point. "I've not... you know, since Nora being born..."

"I'm sorry," he broke away, still having her pinned against the wall, "we don't have to Andy, if you're not ready it's completely understandable."

"No," she kissed his lips softly, "I really want to, I just thought you should know, I don't know how different it will be.."

"Are you sure?" He asked, not needing an answer as the look in her eyes showed him exactly what she wanted.

She dipped her head forward as he pulled them away from the wall, one hand under her bum, the other holding her body tightly to his as he made his way into her room laying her on the bed.

"With your body, nobody would ever be able to tell you've had a baby." He examined her underwear clad body as she reached to the side turning on the baby monitor.

She shook her head rolling over onto him feeling him growing harder against her thigh. His hands reached up her back unclasping her bra and removing it without breaking their kiss. He rolled her over onto her back pulling his boxers off in a swift movement before moving onto her barely there thong.

"Any attachment to this garment?" Sam asked pulling a little on the side of her underwear.

"Nope," she replied popping her 'p' before hearing the shredding of material as the elastic concealing her detached from itself and in-turn from her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sam asked a final time looking deep into her eyes, as she nodded her head he rolled them over. "You're on top; you need to be the one to take control."

"Always the gentleman," she smiled looking down for the first time seeing his full size bellow her with a twisting feeling in her stomach that was both want and nervousness.

She brought her lips to her grinding her hips into him as their tongues danced together, making sure both of them were ready. She sat back positioning him at her entrance before sinking down slowly feeling a somewhat familiar pang of pain ache through her but nothing unbearable. He watched as her back arched and her face began to relax, allowing her to set her own pace before he joined in meeting her thrusts with his own. She began to move faster as the slight ache subsided and she was able to enjoy the sex they were having, the moans escaping her lips involuntarily as she shut her eyes arching backwards slightly more creating a new angle as the familiar feeling built in her stomach. As her orgasm vibrated through her, her walls clenched around him and he came moments later from watching the sight of her shatter in front of him.

She collapsed down onto his chest with the room that was a little too loud only moments ago falling silent apart from their faltered breathing and the light laughter that coasted through Sam's lips as Andy removed herself from him, lying next to him on the bed.

Sam rolled over letting his eyes scale her amazing body which was glistening in a light cover of sweat from their activities, "are you okay?" he asked, sincerity in his voice as he mulled over the look on her face.

"Perfect." She replied resting her head on his chest before drifting off into a deep, needed sleep.

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS, I'VE ALREADY STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE FIRST._**


End file.
